


Meanwhile, In the Serengeti...

by ladydragon76



Series: Serengeti [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> lb82 sent me this text: “Dream head-canon now states that Bob helped track down the hatchlings abandoned in the Serengeti, & they were all adopted by the Bots. =D”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In the Serengeti...

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post DotM  
>  **Series:** Serengeti  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Bob  
>  **Warning:** Spoilers for DotM, Mash up of ‘verses and head-canon, utter and complete crack.  
>  **Notes:** Dude, I don’t even know… but I like it! 8D

Sunstreaker arrived late to the party. _Really_. Late. A few of the local rock’s _years_ late.

Sideswipe was going to have a field day with him over the reason too, he thought as he looked down at his pet. “Well, Bob. Here we are.”

Wherever the frag ‘here’ was. Ok, he got it geographically. Place the Humans called the Serengeti. Vast stretches of grassland as far as the optic could see. Even through his scope. Sunstreaker had landed here because he figured it was a good place to get Bob used to the planet before taking one of the Swarm before Optimus Prime, giving him kicked turbopuppy optics, and begging to keep him. What the Autobots were doing in this far arm of the galaxy was more where his ‘what the frag?’ was coming from.

Bob chuffed, and snuffled at the ground, tugging on his leash and pulling Sunstreaker out of his thoughts.

“Ok, ok. Catch a scent? Just gotta check it out?”

Bob chuffed again, and led the way. Sunstreaker followed, content to indulge, and hooked into the World Wide Web to download some more information. He was going to have to get to another continent eventually. He could probably call for a ride, but he preferred to make his own way.

They walked a few hours. Sunstreaker let his optics roam the landscape, the strange creatures, the incredible _colors_ of this planet. Sunset made him stop and stare, giving Bob’s leash a sharp tug when the Insecticon tried to pull him. He watched the Sun sink below the horizon, smiling as it turned the precise shade of red Sideswipe was for an instant.

Sure, he was being a bit sappy, but there was no one but Bob to see, and he was too busy trying to yank Sunstreaker’s arm off to notice.

“Oh, all right! Primus, what’s your hurry? There’s nothing even around here.” Bob turned his helm to look up at Sunstreaker, staring, then _leaned_ forward. Sunstreaker chuckled, and started walking. “Yes, master. Whatever you want, master. I live to serve you, ya glitchy bug.”

Bob just kept his face to the ground, and towed Sunstreaker along. They had gone on another ten minutes before Sunstreaker started to feel that prickly sense of awareness. He grew tense, taking out his blaster, but Bob just kept hauling along. Another minute or two, and they were jogging.

Then Sunstreaker heard it, and stumbled in shock.

Hatchlings! Those were hatchling cries!

He broke into a run, Bob scrabbling quickly at his side. The tarps came into view, loose sides flapping in the wind, but it was the hatchlings’ cries that set his teeth on edge, made him itch and ache to tend them.

Then he saw them, surrounded by chain link and barbed wire, in metal barrels, and sitting together in the dirt, red optics and fragile plating dull. Sunstreaker was horrorstruck as he looked around. No one had been here in… weeks? There were no real tracks left outside the fencing. A heavy truck had once rolled by. There were what might have been footprints of some large mech, but that was it.

When had that mess in… There it was. There had been a battle in Chicago, but that was two weeks ago!

It didn’t really take a genius to figure out what had happened here. The red optics, the whole middle-of-nowhere location. And if that weren’t enough, that one sparkling had a rather distinctive little bucket-head thing going on.

Sunstreaker jerked out of his shock as he saw Bob lean up, one foreleg on the top of a barrel, that little bucket-headed hatchling latching on tight, and trilling. Another, with what looked to be the beginnings of Seeker shoulder vents, chirred and smacked Bob on the helm. Bob, however, was looking back at Sunstreaker, all but smiling. His aft end was wobbling as much as his antennas, his optics bright.

“I see,” Sunstreaker said, moving in, trying not to sag in relief that Bob was not hurting them. He hadn’t even realized he’d let go of the slagging leash! “Good boy, Bob. Good boy.”

Sunstreaker cleared the fence, and crouched, reaching for a hatchling that whimpered weakly and didn’t move. “Hey, little one. Don’t worry. I mean, I’m not good at this caretaker sla- uh… stuff. See what I mean? But I can get you guys some help.”

He reached into his subspace, and pulled out the converter. It was old, beat-up, ugly, but it still worked and had kept him and Bob going just fine. He set the converter outside the fence so the hatchlings wouldn’t mess with it, turned it on, then focused on the sad sight of the starving hatchling in his other hand.

Bob was surprisingly well-behaved. He usually tackled any energon within his reach, but he completely ignored the small condensed gels Sunstreaker set down for the more healthy hatchlings to chew on while he saw to feeding the more sickly ones.

Sunstreaker barely noticed the passage of time. He knew he still needed to try to reach Prime, let him know what he’d found, but the day was heating up, the sun bright and high before he had finished wiping each hatchling down, cleaning up the area, and making sure they were all fed again.

He slumped tiredly up against a post, and looked out over the twenty-three hatchlings all curled together under a tarp and out of the bright sunlight. Full tanks, sleepy-warm, and with a clean-ish tarp to lie on, they were all knocked out. The silence after a night of cries and chirps and trills and happy little clicks as they were finally fed again felt weird.

Bob trundled up, planting his aft beside Sunstreaker with a thump, then collapsed. Sunstreaker chuckled -quietly- and rubbed his pet’s helm, tugging gently at the base of an antenna. “Yeah, me too, boy. Let me send Prime a message, then we can get a nap in. Guess you’ll be meeting the crew sooner than planned, but I dare the fraggers to say you’re a threat after last night.”

He sighed, watching the hatchlings as he sent a text-only message to Prime with his location and the information on the hatchlings. He left Bob out of it. He wanted to see Sides’ face when he was introduced to the Insecticon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bob in the Serengeti by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263340/chapters/16491478)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bob in the Serengeti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263319) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
